


A step toward happiness

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [6]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, Smut, Wedding, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: Sequel to 14 days of Valentine. It is bruce and Diana's wedding
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A step toward happiness

A step to happiness

Bruce looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled at it. Not to brag, but he had come a long way. In the past, he had tried to divert both himself and Diana from the road they were traveling and failed helplessly. No word or act of his could keep them from each other. They were like driftwood on the Springtime floods, their passion and love grew as remorselessly as the buds from the trees and the spring flowers in the hedgerows. He felt for Diana all kinds of love at once. She had intensified all colour, heightened all beauty, deepened all delight. He loved her more than life, she was his beauty, his wonder.

And right now, the next step was probably the biggest one he would ever take. With a little sigh, Bruce smoothed his hands over his suit, fixed his tie for the umpteenth time and checked his appearance. He looked different now that he was getting married. There was a glow, a subtle radiant flush coloring the apples of his cheeks. The little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened as his mouth invariably curved upward. His white tux looked pretty great and made his eyes pop. His hair was combed back. He looked dashing, he had to admit that. He looked down at his left hand, anxious to have his new ring on it.

There was a soft knock on the door and the typical sound of high heels. He didn't even have to look to know who it was; Selina called his name only seconds later. "Bruce? Bruce, where are you?"

He poked his head out of the bathroom and grinned at his best friend. "Hey Selina, just getting ready." She looked gorgeous in her red gown and the silver jewelry accentuating her neck.

She smiled at him as she approached him, her eyes taking in his appearance. "I just wanted to see how you're doing, Bruce. You know, before you met Diana you getting married was something I would not have expected. Not really." Bruce reached for her hand and kissed it softly; a wordless gesture of saying Thank you.

"Before Diana, I didn't think I would do this, either." He chuckled and his blue eyes caught on his left hand, where the ring would sit in less than an hour. Before Diana, he thought he would spend every day fighting crime then die in an alley somewhere as Batman. "In movies, this was the moment where the groom always freaked out, right? Where they started doubting that they did the right thing... But I have never doubted this, Selina. I have no doubt this is the best thing I have ever done."

Maybe it was the general situation that made him so sentimental and so willing to talk. Bruce meant what he said, though. All he felt was calmness and a happy warmth inside his chest. No room for any doubts. Diana love him, and he love Diana and soon he would be able to call her his wife. Bruce was looking forward to this.

When he looked up at Selina, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh Bruce..." she said softly and she wrapped him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Bruce. I'm... so very happy that you found her."

Bruce returned her hug.

Another knock on the door startled them both. " I suggest we go now or you will be late for your wedding." Alfred called.

Bruce pulled away from Selina and gave both Alfred and her a big grin. Soon he would get to slide that familiar diamond ring back onto his love's finger and promise her the rest of forever. Lawfully wedded, until death did them part. "Let's get me a wife!"

Despite what he said earlier, Bruce started to feel nervous as he approached his summer mansion. His throat felt tight and his voice was too raw when he turned to Alfred and said: "I wouldn't be here without you, Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred smiled, he looked like a million emotions all at once -- there was sadness and pride and joy and satisfaction in his gaze, but most of all there was love. "Your parent would be so proud if they saw you now." he whispered, his voice shaky with emotion.

XXX

The room was lit by scented candles that smelled like lavender throughout the room. They created a soothing and very comforting atmosphere. Ruelle's song “I get to love” you song played in the background. The chairs for the guests were decorated with vining greenery and dark blue flowers. White candles lined either side of the aisle and spilled into a grouping of candles on either side of the altar. There was a spare, curving wooden arch draped with flowering vines at the front.

Alfred and the Justice League lined the front rows in the summer mansion. It was a superhero populated audience with their family members and civilians who knew their secret identity. Bruce had hidden the location, kept it from the press and uninvited guests. He was pleased to see that they all were standing there proudly with smiles on their faces.

Clark a.k.a his best man came to stand beside him, he grinned at Bruce as he held onto a pillow with rings on it. The antique pearl and diamond ring set in yellow gold- his grandmother's and later his mother's wedding ring had looked so pretty on Diana's finger.

xxx  
Barbara wore a white gown and pretty silver crown as she walked the aisle, holding a basket full with white little forget-me-nots while Dick who was wearing a white tux threw the flowers. Dick made sure to spread flowers as he went. Once by the reverend, he grinned widely and took his seat on the front row next to Alfred. Barbara followed his example.

With her mother by her side, Diana stepped into the mansion and the deep red carpet of the center aisle looking like a fairy-tale princess. She was dressed in a white gown with clouds of white tulle upon which delicate gold leaves had been scattered. She wore a simple pearl pendant about her throat but had pearl combs scattered through her shining hair. Diana's blue eyes popped against the white wedding gown. Her hand held a gorgeous, red rose bouquet.

Bruce felt Diana's presence, he looked up and saw his bride. She looked more gorgeous and scintillating than Bruce had ever seen her. It punched the breath out of him. Suddenly, all the previous nervousness was gone without a trace and his heart quickened with desire and tremendous feeling of love.

Was it possible for a woman to have eyes so brilliantly blue, hair that silky and flawless skin? Or did love made everything look special? No matter the answer Bruce was by far the luckiest man ever to exist. Devouring the sight he got with his eyes, smiling a subconscious smile that made his cheeks hurt. All Bruce wanted was for Diana to be by his side and to hear her saying I do. It was the best moment of his life.

Diana's face lighted up as soon as she saw him, blue eyes momentarily widened before she broke into a wide, blinding smile that spoke volumes of how happy she was at this very moment. Fixating on those familiar blue eyes, filled with love and hope and a future ahead of them. She could only see Bruce in his white tux, his dark hair, his lips curled into a bright smile, everything else disappeared.

Diana walked closer and closer to the altar with her mom at her side.

The journey felt so long, yet so short at the same time. As she walked toward him, Diana relived every moment spent with him. Their first kiss, their first time, a first date at the theater. Their bad days, their good days, their near-brush with death, their hugs, their laughs. She was lost without him. How Bruce Wayne came and shook her world. She could barely breathe with the excitement bubbling in her chest.

Bruce's heart ached at the view, overflowed with happiness and love as he waited.

Diana gave his gorgeous mom her bouquet at the end of the aisle. Her mom gave her away to Bruce, clapped him on the shoulder and then stepped away.

Diana could see the awe in her man's eyes. He was smiling at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

It felt now as if there was no one around anymore aside for Diana and him. He took her hands into his, close to close, breathed in the unique scent he connected with being home and safe and happiness and a racing heart and everything good in the world, he knew he was right where he belonged.

Bruce held back tears. His life was right in front of him. His whole world. His soulmate. The sun itself; that illumined, warmed and revivified. His everything.

Diana smiled at him so hard her eyes crinkled at the corners and tears began slipping down her flushed cheeks. Bruce's heart skipped a beat, he fell more in love with his soon to be wife than ever before.

"I'm here, B." Diana told him. "I won't let go."

It's all the reassurance that he needed. Bruce knew that his soulmate meant it. Bruce's hand found its way around Diana's neck and he pulled her up into a kiss. It was soft and gentle yet all-consuming. She was loved, protected, wanted and needed. That was what the kiss told her. Diana put the same feeling into it, hoping that Bruce would understand what it meant to her. They grinned at each other stupidly and love drunken.

"Neither would I. Ever."

The Reverend had to clear her throat twice before either of them paid attention.

They did not let go of each other's hands as they stood facing each other finally ready to say their vows.

"I swear to love, support and respect you forever --" Diana's heart beating fast at the fiery intensity she encountered in Bruce's eyes- so strong and bright it resembled a fire burning in a black abyss.

("Forever, forever, forever." Diana's brain repeated, like a prayer. She wanted forever with Bruce so badly her hands shook. 'It was impossible.' Her brain supplied sadly. 'Bruce wasn't an immortal like you.')

"When you met your soulmate, she dragged out the side of you, you never knew you had and you loved her so much that you acted insanely. I never knew I could feel so much love, affection, adoration, and gratitude until you came into my life, Diana. You supported me, you understood me, you encouraged me, and in the last year and a half you make me the happiest man alive. You surpassed all my fantasies by miles. I am so blessed to have you in my life. I would not trade our relationship, the trust that we had for anything." Bruce confessed, his voice filled with love.

"Diana Prince, you stayed beside me even when I tried my hardest to push you away. You taught me what it meant... what it meant to live, how every day could be the best day I had ever have. You were not only the love of my life...you were my life... today and always. I pledged my love, devotion, faith, and honor; all that I had and all that I am as I joined my life to yours. This was my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I would wear my ring proudly."

Bruce saw that each word touched Diana. He saw Dick's silent sniffing from the crowd.

Tears fell from Diana's eyes. Bruce was the perfect man for her. It was like he knew what she needed at any particular moment and gave it to her. And while it was true Bruce wasn't going to be around forever, it was all the more reason to treasure every moment they were together. She was not letting go. Ever.

The crowd said "aw" as one person, and Bruce reached for his beloved's face and gently caressed her cheeks that were wet with tears.

Bruce watched the emotion in her eyes as she said her vow to him. Her eyes grew dark, serious, when she said, I promised to love, support and respect you forever.

"Bruce, you're the best man I have ever met. You told me that I am your world. I have never doubted for a single moment that the words weren't true. I want you to know today, in front of everyone that we loved, that you're my world, too. Every time we touched was and always would be a celebration of our love, of our future together."

"I felt most gratified to the Gods, Goddesses and you that we were together. But our passion was just an extension of our love. I always felt beautiful, adored, and wanted whenever I am with you. I knew without a doubt that I would never have a bad day with you as my husband. You made everything better. It was the way you looked at me like I am your whole world and smiled the smile you reserved just for me. It was the way you drove across the city to buy a slice of banana and chocolate wedding cake on the day of my dress fitting. It was the way you proposed to me and how you arranged for every guest who joined my bridal shower to bring me a rose." Diana's eyes teared up.

"I didn't know what I do to deserve you. Bruce, you had answered all my prayers, hopes, and dreams." her hand had an almost painfully tight grip on her husband's. She looked so small suddenly as if this was all a dream that would be taken away from her came the light of the rising sun. "I promised & vowed, that no other in word or deed shall ever hold the place in my affection which was & shall be most sacred to you, till I am nothing." Diana said with all the conviction an immortal could.

Bruce blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He absorbed every word, every smile, every brush of Diana's thumb across his hand. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

He said softly but with fierce conviction while looking straight into Diana's eyes, "I do."

The sparkled in Diana's eyes would be enough to give hope to even the most lovelorn soul. Bruce's heart skipped a beat because he was two words away from being married to the love of his life. The reverend kept talking.

"Do you, Diana Prince, take this man..."

"I do." Yep, breathing was not a thing.

And suddenly every guest cheered like they had won the war and Bruce stared at his wife a bit dizzy.

"Bruce and Diana would now exchange rings, as tokens of their love and devotion. Ring Bearer, please bring us the rings, thank you."

Clark stepped forward, beamed, bearing their rings. Clark handed them their rings. Bruce savoured the feel of the cold white-gold on his warm skin as Diana slid the ring on his finger with a dreamy expression on her face. He imitated that gesture, not breaking eye contact, his excitement bubbling from his heart and he was almost bouncing on his toes. He kissed the ring on her finger.

Diana gave him a small, alluring smile that said she knew, she understood, she felt it too.

"The groom may-"

Bruce suddenly found his lips smashed against those of a very enthusiastic Diana. The warmth of Diana's body pressed against his and the bubbling heat of the feelings she induced in him would be more than enough protection from even the harshest of winters. Bruce joined with his whole body, probably a bit too much for a wedding but just right for them until Clark tugged on his sleeve and cleared his throat. They stopped kissing but Bruce still held his wife's hand and wore his rare smile, he felt like the sun had just gone up.

Diana Prince-Wayne, his wife. He had never felt happier, had never been so excited to see where his future took him knew he was going to be at Diana's side. It's beautiful, it was deeply satisfying.

His blue eyes were washed bright as the infinite summer sky but softer and even warmer. "I loved you, so hopelessly much." Bruce pressed a kiss against her forehead. "So much I didn't know what to do with myself."

Bruce wanted time to stand still, wanted to fill every nanosecond with memories of the wrinkles at the corners of Diana's equally infinite and warm eyes and the paths of her happy tears as they fell silently down her cheeks. He wanted to remember the way Diana's lips formed the words and the exact pitch of her voice when she told Bruce she loved him. He wanted to imprint Alfred's tearful smile and the joyous curl of Dick's lips and the softness in his mother in law's shining eyes into his very being.

He made a real effort at it because each second contains multitudes --

(Diana contains multitudes)

But as it was he cannot control time; one moment passed into another. Dick and Barbara hugged Bruce and then wrapped their arms around Diana. Alfred hugged him and told him how proud and happy he was. Bruce spent a second just glowing all over like his happiness was an internal sun that lighted up galaxies. Selina hugged both him and Diana. Diana's mom hugged her. Bruce pulled Diana's mom into a hug. She had created a beautiful woman in Diana. She had become his mom, too.

"I love you." He told her. "Thank you for Diana."

"I love you, Bruce. Your vow was beautiful. Take care of my Diana."

"I would love her for all of time."

Bruce watched his Justice league's comrades and their date, two by two walked down the aisle, grinned brightly. First were Clark and Lois, who both gave him and Diana a tight hug while Lois also kissed him on the cheek. Next Oliver and Dinah, Dinah hugged him tightly while Oliver patted his back.

And so the next half hour passed the same way. Hugs, kisses and well wishes. Bruce and Diana felt blessed to have this much love.

"I hate to break this up." The reverend said. "But our beautiful couple have some papers to sign."

Xxx  
After they took wedding pictures, the party moved to the great hall. There were elegant tables covered with candles, and more greenery and dark blue flowers vine down the center. It was stunning.

***

A group of servers circled the tables, poured wine and brought platters of hot rolls.

The steaks sizzled loudly and smelt delicious. Each plate also held a generous serving of garlic mashed potatoes and roasted carrots in butter sauce. There was also tomato soup, chicken in mushroom sauce with potatoes and vegetables, chocolate brownie and ice cream, mini savoury pastries, and buffet food liked sandwiches, bread rolls, mini pizzas, quiches, and fresh fruit.  
XXX

The dinner was well underway when Clark decided to give his speech. He stood up like how the best man should and picked up his glass and an unused knife to tap against the glass to get everyone's attention. The room quieted down as they all turned to look at Clark. He was nervous but he had practiced this speech many times before. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Clark started, "we are all here to celebrate Bruce's and Diana's union today. I had known these two for nearly two years, they were the best friend anyone wanted. I would admit that the first time I met Bruce I well I did not like him at all, but I learned to see beneath his different masks and see that he was the kindest, most selfless man I knew."

"Still once you got Bruce as a friend you should know that you had a friend for life in him. He was loyal and true and he loved so deeply. His presence filled the room the moment he entered and it was no surprise that Diana was taken in by him the instant she laid eyes on him. You were an amazing and most wonderful person, Bruce Wayne. I hoped you never think otherwise."

Bruce's smile turned soft as he regarded his best man with fondness.

"And to you Diana Prince, I said this, you were the bravest and most caring person. You left Themyscira and explored and safe a new world. You always fought for what was right until you physically could no more. Still, when you loved someone it embodied you so completely that it was hard to miss by a mile. The moment anyone saw you with Bruce they knew instantly that for you, the sun rose and set with him." Clark continued.

"I am so thankful to have you both as my best friends and no one happier at the moment than I am, except well you two and Alfred, but you got what I mean."

Bruce kissed Diana's cheek while their fingers linked.

"It was a gift, a...blessing to find the kind of companionship, commitment...to find that kind of unadulterated, unconditional love that they shared." Clark said, raised his glass. "Bruce and Diana were the lucky ones, they had found it, and there was nothing in the world that could break them apart. Cheers to that." With that Clark took a large sip of the champagne in his glass and sat back down to look at Bruce who was smiling widely at him and started clapping happily with everyone following.

XXX

"Six months ago, Master Bruce proposed marriage to one of the loveliest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. He made a proposal plan that went for 14 days and was nervous and excited for two weeks." Alfred gave his speech.

"Aw." Diana said and leaned over to kiss Bruce's flushed cheek.

"When Madam Diana said yes to Master Bruce, to a life of love and happiness, she took on the rest of us and we couldn't be happier to welcome her into the Wayne family. She's a true fit. She brought out so much in Master Bruce, she taught him how to enjoy life. That it was okay not to sacrifice his happiness for others."

"Thank you." Diana said. She knew she had hit the in-law jackpot by being with Bruce. The feeling of unconditional love and acceptance from Bruce's family meant everything to her and Bruce.

"Welcome to the family, Diana." Dick said from across the table, beaming from ear to ear.

Xxx

Cakes came out after 20 minutes. Taking account of Wally and Barry's metabolism, Bruce had ordered three four-stories cakes that he knew Diana would love.

The cake with red fruit topping was a red genoise with syrup with a white chocolate crÃ¨me au beurre and framboise center. Another cake with marrons glaces and nuts on top was a chocolate genoise soaked in rum with walnuts. In the center, a creme au beurre au chocolat mixed in banana sauted in caramel.

The band started playing the song "All of my love."

Barry couldn't keep his eyes off the display of cakes. "So would it be rude if I start in on dessert." Barry asked making a dent in his mashed potatoes.

"Yes, it would, Barry. Bruce and Diana should get the first servings." Clark shook his head.

"Go ahead, Barry." Bruce told him. "There's plenty of cakes."

Barry didn't wait for anyone to protest. He jumped up and piled a plate with at least ten tiny cakes, which he proceeded to quickly cram into his mouth, one by one.

xxx

Diana ate twice as much as Bruce which was normal but ended up feeding his husband forkfuls of cake anyway when she teased him about not eating enough. He mumbled something about taking exactly the nutrient his body needed but his eyes were light and crinkling around the corner. Bruce enjoyed the food, not to mention how happy Diana looked.

Diana fed Bruce a bite of banana and chocolate cake, which had Bruce closed his eyes and arched his head back in bliss. The taste was so rich. She fed him a few bites of the cake, kissed him in between.

Xxx  
The front singer of the band waited for the newlyweds to open the dance floor.

The first tunes of "Fools rush in" filled the warm night. It was the first love song Bruce sang for Diana, and it became their song.

"Mrs. Prince-Wayne." Bruce said, then offered his arm to Diana with a sexy smirk. "May I have this dance?"

She said yes, then took her husband's arm and walk to the dance floor - which was surrounded by lanterns and candles lighting their way.

It wasn't what the Amazon would call dancing but they swayed, sang against each other's mouths, eyes lidded, and smiled wide as they moved smoothly to the beat. They were in their own world, enjoyed their first dance.

"You look really gorgeous tonight, Mrs. Wayne." He twirled her around.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his left shoulder. She didn't hear anything but Bruce's singing sweetly and his slow, steady breathing in her ears. She buried her face into his husband's neck and breathed in his sweet scent, felt the pulsing of his veins, listened to his heartbeat. She could feel the warmth and safety of his body. Diana couldn't help but smile from the overwhelming happiness in her body. "I just wanna stay like this forever. You smelt so good."

.  
The volume of the music changed then, something upbeat and jumpy, and people started filing onto the floor. They gently swing back and forth to the next song.

Bruce and Diana swayed to the music, moved among the other couples dancing. Bruce's arm was around her shoulders, his hand ran over the bare skin of her neck. He dropped kisses to her shoulder and neck, made her shivered every time he did, and chuckled at her response. His eyes were light and dancing crinkled up at the corners.

XXX

The giddy feeling that had come over Bruce the second the reverend had announced their new status as husband and wife had yet to leave Bruce. And neither had Diana. She was never more than an arm's length away from him, touched him as if ensuring he was still here, that this wasn't a dream. Her hand was either link with his or pressed gently on his lower back, or wrapped around his waist. The next hour was full of heated looks, shared drinks, music, scorched touches, and whispered words in Diana's ears. By the end of the party, Diana was quite drunk and Bruce was kind of tipsy.

XXX

After the wedding ceremony, Bruce swept her up off her feet, arms around her back and knees. It's a breathy little thing, an exhalation of Bruce's name that made his toes curled in his dress shoes. She kissed his neck, breathed in his sweet, familiar scent and tightening her arms around him. "I love you." Her voice deep and raspy in a way that made Bruce thought of mess up bedsheets and the smell of sweat.

Bruce's blood sang in his veins. He carried her to their bedroom like some buffeting wind, so they arrived at their bed breathless and laughing. He kissed her lips again before set his beloved on the bed.

The bedroom was strewed with rose petals, arranged scented candles that Diana couldn't place the scent, something subtle and aromatically woody, not too floral. It went well with the smell of roses.

Bruce had a bottle of champagne with two wine glasses in an ice bucket and a bouquet of roses at the ready.

He handed his wife a bouquet mix of orange, lavender, pink and yellow roses. Diana couldn't stop smiling as she still remembered what the bouquet meant. "You're everything to me." Bruce's voice was so full of love.

Diana took the flower and breathed in their sweet fragrant. "You're so sweet... I'm so happy, I don't know what to..." Diana's voice gave in and she teared up, but at the same time, there was a wide smile on her face. Bruce leaned down to her, and his lips touched the tiny teardrop on her cheek.

"You deserved the world, my treasure. I would give it to you, one flower at a time. This was not nearly enough." he whispered.

"It was- it was enough." Diana chuckled, reached for Bruce's face and leaned closer to kiss him. 'T-thank you so much."

Then Bruce took the bottle of champagne in his hands and poured shiny, golden liquid into Diana's wine glass, then to his own.

He raised his wine glass. "To us."

Diana couldn't stop smiling. Their glasses clinked together, then she took a sip from the champagne. It was so rich. She put it back on the bedside table.

Bruce mirrored her action. "I love your smile, my love." Bruce stared at her like she was an angel sent from heaven. "You're so beautiful."

They looked at each other and all his skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. Before he realized it, she was kissing him like a magnet springing to steel, irresistible and natural as the tide. Their tongues met and mated in a dance. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Diana the romantic soul who was the center of his world.

They quickly undressed. Diana loved watching Bruce undressed. He was so graceful at it. He shed his tux like he shed water after he stepped out of the hot spring; they flew off of him in undulating waves and caressed his skin as they dropped. And boy did he look hot. Bruce climbed into their bed.

Bruce drank her in, absorbed her scent. He slowed down now, took his time. They had done this countless times, but he so desperately wanted to memorize every second of his first time with his wife. Bruce would walk through hell for the chance to worship every inch of this beautiful woman.

Diana kissed his husband slow and sweet and Bruce knew she felt the same.

Making love to Diana was a holy experience. He worshiped what had to be every square inch of her tan skin and kissed every mole-like it was a drop of chocolate that had to be taste. He tasted her and covered her with love, with caresses, with ecstasy.

The sound of Diana's moans, raspy and breathless, was music to his ears and the low whines only spurred him on.

Diana had come three times and they had only had oral sex. Bruce had put his need aside and gorged her with all the joys of the flesh so that she confessed to herself that she had never even dreamed of such transports... He wanted her to recall those few hours many decades later, and he wanted her bones to quiver with joy when she thought of them.

"Bruce. I want you. Please."

Bruce pulled out the vibrator and slid fully into her pussy. With whimpers and whispers of love and forever, they rocked and moved like slow steady waves. It was an incredibly intimate moment and she would cherish it forever.

The pleasure built, whipped through him, around him, spiraled through his senses as he melts into his lover. In Diana's arm, he was helplessly happy. Making love with his beloved was so sweet, it was ecstasy. Bruce came hard, Diana's name fell from his lips like a benediction.

Bruce whispered sweet words into her ear about how much he loved her, how they were going to have beautiful moments like this every time they were together. With their hands still clasped, Diana kissed his chest then laid her head on Bruce's shoulder. "I love you too, for the rest of my life, for the rest of eternity."

Bruce's fingers threaded into her hair then his fingertips danced on her cheeks as if Diana was an ancient relic meant to be handled carefully as if she was meant to be revered and held in awe. "I am the happiest man on Earth because I met you, my diamond." His voice was rough from pleasure but his tone was unmistakably adoring. "I couldn't believe this was my life." He whispered chuckling. He kissed her hair.

Diana closed her eyes and let the sound of Bruce's heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Bruce dropped a kiss to the top of her head, and the last thing she felt before falling as sleep was Bruce's rough and calloused hands held her so gently.

Bruce covered their tangled body with a blanket.

Their passion kept them from sleep for an hour after heady hour. And after Bruce had love Diana they dozed and then waked, and loved again.

Xxx

When she next woke up, it was properly morning. Smiling, she turned to tell Bruce that she loved him, but he was gone. Bruce normally woke up later than her.

The door opened and Bruce came in carrying a tray of food with a burgundy rose on it. "Rise and shine." He smiled at Diana and her adorable bed hair.

Diana smiled as she remembered what a burgundy rose meant.

"I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." Bruce's voice was full of love and affection that Diana's inside melted. He put the breakfast tray on the other side of the bed. She smiled and cataloged the contents of the tray from where she still burrowed under her blanket: Pancakes, fresh fruit, with different sauces, and two mugs of orange juices.

Bruce picked up a piece of the pancake to her lips with a fork. Diana smiled at the romantic gesture before ate it off his fork, humming to the taste of the amazing pancake. Bruce felt that everywhere. 'God.' He thought as he watched his wife licked her lips and leaned to kiss her lips before she even finished chewing.

Bruce laughed at himself. "Sorry. You're just too delicious." He said, before taking a bite of the pancake with the same fork.

"I didn't mind." Diana said, reached forward and rubbed her hand on his thigh. They had fun feeding each other.

XXX

His wife sat in front of him chewing on a strawberry while he was working on his laptop on the bed. He smiled.

"So, I had a serious question I wanted to ask you." Diana said awhile later.

He stopped working. She hoped he never stop looking at her like he did now-- like she was the world, and she deserved the universe.

"How would you feel about having a baby?"

Whatever Bruce thought it was that she was going to ask, it wasn't that. He could see that she was dead serious.

"I, ah..." He was speechless. He never thought of that, since crime-fighting occupied most of their time, they never discussed it.

He imagined having a child with the love of his life. He wished the baby was a girl with Diana's eyes, sweet smile and her laugh. How enchanting, it was everything he ever wanted. Raised a baby in two superheroes' busy and dangerous life, they were insane. But he already knew he would do anything to make it work out.

He lifted his gaze to meet his wife's. Her head was tilt, an expectant smile on her face as she watched Bruce as he fumbled through his thoughts.

Bruce put his laptop on the bedside table before he leaned over and kisses her. "I want that more than anything." He said with love and light and absolute happiness all over his face.

Diana's expression changed from that of trepidation that Bruce might say no, it was too dangerous, to joyful, and her eyes danced with delight. She climbed over him, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. His cock stirred as if knowing that if this was where they were heading, with their busy life lovemaking would not be a constant; so they had to make the most of the time they had until they conceive.

Bruce covered her body with his, pressing his weight down onto her, "And I think we should start working on it."

Diana laughed.


End file.
